In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a drawer slide assembly comprised of multiple telescopic channels or slide members. Separate channels of the assembly attach respectively to the side of a drawer and the side of a cabinet and telescope or slide with respect to each other to permit opening of the drawer from the cabinet while supporting the drawer. More particularly, the invention relates to a construction of a bumper and stop construction which is incorporated in a drawer slide assembly of the type described.
Use of drawer slides which are attachable to the inside walls of a cabinet for support of drawers that may be slidably pulled from the cabinet is well known. Typically, slides are constructed of two or more channels which telescopically slide with respect to one another. Normally, the outermost channel has the greatest width dimension and encloses or encompasses the inner sliding channels or slide members. The channels usually include ball bearings in raceways between the separate slides or channels to facilitate the sliding motion of the channels with respect to each other.
Movement of a drawer into and out of a cabinet can result in harsh sounds and rebound unless an appropriate bumper shock absorbing feature is incorporated in the slide assembly. Thus, there is a requirement for an improved slide stop, cushioned bumper construction.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a drawer slide which includes an outer channel or slide with a telescopically mounted intermediate channel or slide mounted within the outer slide and an inner channel or slide telescopically and slidably mounted within the intermediate channel. A cushion and detent bumper construction made from a resilient material is attached to the inside end of the outer channel and includes projecting legs and a cam surface designed to engage and cushion the movement of the intermediate channel upon sliding movement thereof to the closed position. Further, the cushion construction includes a cam member which frictionally engages and holds the intermediate channel engaged with the outer channel when the intermediate channel is slidably moved to the closed position to thereby eliminate or greatly reduce rebound action. A resilient detent member is formed in the construction to cooperate with a receptor opening in the inner channel which is designed to releasably engage the receptor opening and thus hold the inner channel and an attached drawer in a closed position until the holding force associated therewith is overcome by pulling on the drawer.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved slide construction for drawers.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a slide construction for drawers which includes a resilient bumper and stop construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drawer slide having a resilient bumper and stop construction which reduces rebound upon closure of the slide.
Another object of the invention is to provide a resilient bumper and stop construction which includes a resilient member that releasably engages and holds the drawer slide assembly in the closed position.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.